


A Bookworm and a Fallen Angel

by thelala123



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Happy birthday Hanamaru!!!, I know I'm late, Light Angst, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelala123/pseuds/thelala123
Summary: Hanamaru Kunikida your average bookworm, in love with books. She thought that was all she needed till one day...





	A Bookworm and a Fallen Angel

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY LITTLE BOOK LOVING, FOOD LOVING HANAMARU!!! Yes, I know I'm three days late but hey, I'm busy with school, or to say exams >~<

Hanamaru Kunikida was just your average bookworm. A girl stuck in the world of books. Books were her life and soul. Without them she didn't know if she could survive. Books were her protective barrier from the cruel world around her, the cruel world which seemed to ignore her existence. It's not like she minded though. As long as she had books she was fine.

Or so she thought. She was a small kid when she met her. An angel- no a fallen angel, or so she claimed. A girl who was easily misunderstood by her peers. A girl who had pathetic luck. A girl who would hide suffering by using her fallen angel shtick. Hanamaru wanted to know her better, for some reason. They were two girls cast aside from all so called normal kids also they used something to hide their pain, fallen angel shtick and books respectively to escape the world, something they had in common. Hanamaru began to spend some time with the girl.

Things had changed ever since that day she began to talk to the girl. She had not only widened her knowledge in mythological and fallen angel stuff she had found something else she wished would never break- their friendship. It was something dear to Hanamaru. After all she was her first friend.

"One day I'll return back to the heavens." she claimed. Hanamaru being a child thought it was true. Especially when she didn't see her the next year for grade school.

Hanamaru didn't know what had happened to her heart. It was as if there was an emptiness after the peculiar girl left her life. It was as if the girl had ascended back into the heavens never to be seen on earth again. She thought that it was because of her the girl had left her. Ever since then the self depreciating side of her had taken over.

She locked herself in the library, wondering what would cure the emptiness of her heart. She scoured from book to book desperately for answers till one day she found it.

A few years passed since then and the incident was important to her but it didn't get in the way like it did before. She did make a new friend in middle school but she never forgot the girl who filled her empty soul.

She didn't know if it was fate when she saw her fall from the tree on the first day of high school like an angel being cursed by God for not abiding the laws of heaven and descending into hell as a fallen angel. She had found her. The girl who would fill the emptiness in her heart.

Skip to a time later, Hanamaru and the girl happens to be members of a idol band named Aqours. It was the last place Hanamaru imagined to be in but she loved every minute. She had fun, made some new friends and strengthened the bonds of friendship. Especially when it came to the fallen angel. She wanted to get closer, closer than anyone else. Hanamaru Kunikida was in love with her, yet a doubt arose. Would the girl love her back? Was she worth that beautiful girl?

So she confessed. Confessed on the girl's birthday. It was after practice and the sky was orange with a bit of purple with salmon clouds floating here and there. "A fallen angel must not have feelings for a mortal..." she said to her. Hanamaru had lost all hope. Her heart sank and tears built up in her eyes. A lump formed in her throat. "I understand zura..." Hanamaru chocked back a sob. She turned around and began to walk away. "No wait Zuramaru!" she held Hanamaru's arm tight preventing her from moving away from her. "There is an exception though it may break the rules of nature. That's you my little demon."

Hanamaru began to cry, not because she was sad but because she was happy. "Zura!" Hanamaru hugged her new lover tightly. She was never going to let her go, just like those characters in those books they would be connected no matter what.

"Zu-ra-ma-ru" Yoshiko stressed on every syllable of her nickname. "Zura?"   
"You were thinking about the past weren't you?" Yoshiko asked peering at her. Hanamaru nodded sheepishly, "How did you know zura?"   
"Of course I'll know. You are one of my elite little demons." Yohane said proudly.

Now were adults working in their respective jobs. Yoshiko was a video game programmer and Hanamaru was a librarian working on a novel she was going to publish soon. The had gone on a date, similar to ones in the past. They first went to a cafe, then a library and now were strolling on the beach. The waves lapped over the sand and the cool breeze blew gently. It was calming silence as they walked together hand in hand. It was an evening just like the day Hanamaru confessed to Yoshiko but a bit cold. "Ah Zuramaru I haven't given you your birthday present." Yoshiko stopped in her tracks suddenly fished through the pockets of her jeans. Hanamaru looked at her curiously.

Yoshiko went on her knees and took out a box from her pocket. She opened it and inside was a ring. ' _Wait is she-_ '   
"Hanamaru Kunukida, I've known you ever since I was little. I love from the depths of Tartarus and back. Umm... will be my wife?" Yoshiko squeaked the last part out, blushing madly yet had a determined and hopeful look.

Hanamaru was teary eyed. "Yes zura!" she hugged Yoshiko she cried happy tears into her neck as she chanted the words like a mantra. "Zuramaru your choking me." Yoshiko struggled to speak. "Sorry zura." Hanamaru released her to find Yoshiko crying happily as well.

Hanamaru Kunikida your normal bookworm was not only in love with books but with a certain fallen angel who filled the emptiness in her heart.


End file.
